


Lifeforce

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [13]
Category: Lifeforce, Supernatural
Genre: Adaptation, Aliens, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Horror, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Science Fiction, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: When a space mission encounters an alien craft, the humanoids within are brought aboard the shuttle. Back on Earth, the extraterrestrials suck the life force out of various citizens, turning the city into a war zone of roaming half-dead people. When Dean Winchester and his crew realize what is happening, they know they have to do something.  They have to find the space-vampire aliens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of the [1985 sci-fi horror movie Lifeforce](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0089489/?ref_=nv_sr_1). It's my favorite movie ever, and in order to keep the word count on this down, I took out scenes and situations that were in the movie, and I also changed things because I felt like it.
> 
> If you get a chance, I highly recommend watching this movie. Be sure to watch the director's cut because that extra 20 or so minutes explains SO MUCH, yet it was cut out of the theater version.

"Commander, come in. This is Churchill."

Dean flinched, shaking his head inside the helmet to clear it a little. He turned to look at his brother and found Sam staring at the creatures just like he'd been until the voice blaring through the speakers in his helmet had distracted him.

"Sam, Sammy," Dean said, adjusting his grip on the camera in his left hand.

He didn't want to lose it or they'd have his hide. Millions had been spent on the space mission, thousands on the camera itself, and if Dean lost it in the cavernous space that they were in, he'd never hear the end of it back home on Earth.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, relieved when Sam flinched and turned to look at him, eyes a bit unfocused, but at least he was aware of his surroundings.

"I-I'm okay," Sam said, giving Dean a smile.

"Commander Winchester!" Charlie said, her voice laced with some panic.

"Sorry, Churchill, we're here," Dean said.

"What do you see?" she asked. "The camera stopped transmitting as soon as we lost visual of you out the window."

Dean used his spacesuit's thrusters to turn a full 360 degrees, but he didn't see anything that would interfere with the signal. "Everything's fine in here. Maybe the rock isn't so much sediment as it is heavy metals."

"Well, whatever it is, we're not seeing shit. Tell us what you see."

Dean let out a huff of laughter. "A naked dude and two naked chicks."

There was silence for a moment, then, "Quit fuckin' around," Charlie said, and Dean could just hear her rolling her eyes.

"He's not fuckin' around," Sam said. "We're looking at a humanoid male and two humanoid females, perhaps in their late 20s or early 30s in appearance."

There was a small gasp. "Get it on camera!"

"I got it," Dean said, holding the camera up as he used his thrusters to show the bodies from different angles.

"Okay, we need more detail so Houston can give us instructions."

Sam floated closer, carefully resting his hands on the box that held the male. "He's encased in what looks like a glass box. His chest is moving, so I think he's asleep. Maybe a stasis chamber?"

"Did Houston send some people up here and forget about them?" Dean asked, only half joking. Who knew what the higher-ups decided to do when they were sending out crews for exploration.

Charlie sighed. "I don't think so, but I could be wrong. They don't tell me everything, you know."

Dean heard the proximity warning go off inside the ship. "Charlie? Everything okay?"

"Oh, shit!" Charlie hissed. "Shit! Oh, shit!"

Sam turned toward the entrance of the cave they were in as if he could see what was happening. "What? What's going on? Charlie!?"

"Something's coming out of the-oh shit!" Charlie breathed.

"Charlie, talk to me!" Dean said, ready to make his way back to the ship. He could hear the others back on the ship scrambling about and working on the computers.

"It stopped," Charlie said. "Something branched out, like a... I can't even describe it. If I had to guess, I'd say some kind of net or long-range dish to pick up signals. It opened up out of the end of the, well, I guess you guys are in a ship and not a chunk that fell off that comet. Anyway, the thing that just deployed is fuckin' massive, but now that it's spread out, it's just sitting there. It's easily fifty times the size of our ship."

"Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Charlie said, "but it spooked me. It's creepy, so get naked dude and naked chicks and let's put some distance between us and this thing so I can scan it from a safe distance."

"Hey, I'm the one who gives the orders," Dean grumbled.

"Shut up and get in here," Charlie said. "Are the chicks hot?"

"Fuck yeah," Sam said. "Dude's got a little too much dick for your taste, but I'd do all of them."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, get them back here. Let's take a look at them. Houston can give us shit later for bringing them onto the ship, but right now I want all of you back in here with us."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said.

*

**_Thirty Days Later_ **  
**_an undisclosed military site on earth_ **

Benny rolled his eyes and patted Dean on the back. "He's not yours, you know."

"I know that," Dean said, shoving his friend and crew mate as they headed for the showers. They'd been in space nearly three months, and Dean couldn't wait to have a hot shower.

Ash snorted. "They're gonna do whatever the fuck they want to the three of them."

Charlie was already stripping out of her uniform as they walked into the locker room. "Just try not to think about it."

Jody hadn't spoken since they'd been recovered from the drop site, and she had bags under her eyes. The mission had taken a lot out of her and she was ready to be back on Earth, maybe even take a vacation. "Not thinking about it even now," she said, dropping clothes as she walked into the shower area.

"I can't help it," Dean said. "They wouldn't let us open the cases, and they just took them once we landed. Who knows what they're going to do to them!"

"It's not our business," Charlie said, tossing her smelly undershirt at him before she yanked her underwear down.

Dean threw the shirt back in her face and pulled his own shirt off. "I know, but they're living, breathing creatures. What if they just start torturing them to see what makes them tick?"

"That's why we don't get paid the big bucks," Sam said. "We're the grunts. We keep our heads down, and we do our job. We don't ask questions."

Dean kicked his clothes under the bench and stalked off toward the showers. "What if they're the last surviving member of their civilization, and they have all this awesome technology and advancements in medicine, but we never find out because they either kill them or they traumatize them, so they never tell us about all that shit?"

"If you're that worried about it," Kevin said, "why don't you talk to Crowley?"

"You're not worried about them?" Dean asked, scowling at Sam as they started the water.

"Of course I am," Sam said, "but we don't get a say in what happens to any of them."

Dean decided he didn't want to talk about it anymore and just enjoyed his shower. None of them hurried, and it was a long time before Charlie finally said something about food and shut the water off.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Ash said.

Just as Dean opened his mouth to request the biggest steak to have ever landed on a plate, an alarm went off and all the red warning lights in the building started flashing.

"Containment breach. Lockdown initiated."

"Fuck," Benny breathed.

*

The moment the locker room door opened hours later, guards descended upon them, handcuffing them and carting them all off.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, not really fighting them so much as twisting around to see if his crew mates were going the same way he was, and once he saw that they were, he let the guards direct him down hallways and through areas he'd never been in before.

He'd never been to Crowley's office, but he recognized the screaming from the end of the hallway.

"Well, I don't care if they don't believe me," Crowley yelled. "I'm fucking NASA. I'm the fucking military! I'm fucking god here! Get me your-fuck!"

The phone hit the wall and shattered near Charlie's head. She ducked even though it wouldn't have hit her anyway. The guards sat them down on the couches and chairs in the room, then most of them filed out of the office, leaving Dean's crew with Crowley and two other men Dean had never met. Two guards stayed by the door at attention.

Crowley threw himself down onto his office chair, and it was only then Dean realized Ruby was in the room. She was on the floor in the corner, legs crossed and acting as a surface for her laptop. She was completely engrossed in whatever she was doing, and the worry line in her forehead made Dean's stomach clench even more.

Ruby wasn't easily flustered like Crowley, and if Ruby was upset, that meant shit was going down. Bad shit.

"Commander Winchester," Crowley said, face still a little red from all the screaming.

"Dean."

"Whatever," Crowley said, waving a hand in Dean's direction like he didn't give a shit what Dean wanted to be called. "I want to know what happened on that ship."

Dean was sitting on the couch in the middle, Sam on his left and Benny on his right. Charlie was in one of the leather chairs facing Crowley's desk, Kevin to her right. Ash was on the loveseat with Jody.

"After we got video of the comet, we discovered something drifting," Dean said, taking the lead since it was his crew.

"Yes, yes, I know that," Crowley nearly spit. "We were in contact with you lot, remember? I want to know what happened after you got back onto the ship with the aliens."

"Shit, they _are_ aliens!" Kevin said excitedly, scooting to the edge of his seat.

"You didn't know?" Crowley asked, eyes wide. "You had those things on the ship for a month and it never crossed your minds that they were not of this world?"

Dean glanced at his crew, then met Crowley's gaze. "Honesty, no."

"Why the fuck not!?" Crowley asked, voice raising in volume again.

Dean thought about it a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. They just seemed normal. Like a guy and a couple girls who...," he said, then trailed off when he realized how bizarre it was. It felt as if his brain shuddered to a stop, shifted, then started again. "Uhm, yeah, so finding a dude and a couple of chicks floating around in space wasn't normal."

"Think so?" Crowley asked, sarcasm heavy on his tongue.

"It was more than the fact that they looked human," Sam said, shifting on the couch, arms getting sore in the awkward position. "None of us felt threatened by them. The opposite, in fact."

"What do you mean?" one of the strangers in the room asked. He had a near manic expression on his face, and took a step toward Sam when he spoke to him.

"And you are?" Sam asked.

"Oh, uhm, sorry," the man said, instantly transitioning from intense, almost hyper, and suddenly he was awkward and smiling and shy, taking a step back and ducking his head. "My name's Chuck. Chuck Shurley. Well, Pro-Professor Shurley, but... Call me Chuck. My name's Chuck."

Dean caught Benny's eye, almost chuckling out loud when he saw the predatory expression on his crew mate's face. Yeah, Benny liked them shy and dorky. He admitted it openly.

"Okay, Chuck," Sam said, nodding at the man, "what I meant was that we were drawn to them. They felt familiar and comfortable. It wasn't unusual to find one or more of us in the cargo bay in our off hours sitting near one of them and reading or taking a quick nap. Charlie read to them."

"Hey, I think she liked Lord of the Rings," Charlie said in self-defense.

"S-she _liked_ it?" Chuck asked, stepping forward again, that manic gleam in his eyes.

"Can you guys fill us in?" Dean asked. "We're still handcuffed, I don't know what we've done wrong, and the entire base is on lockdown. I don't really know as this is the time to talk about how most of us told him all our hopes and dreams."

"You spoke to her?" Chuck asked, crouching down beside the couch and gazing at Dean, enthralled. "More than just reading to her or making noise, you _talked to_ her? Did you talk to all of them?"

Dean took a look at each of his crew members, then nodded at Chuck. "Yeah. We didn't really think about it. We just did it."

"Did they talk back?" Chuck asked.

"All right, I think that's enough," another man said.

"Dr. Walker, this is important!" Chuck said, quickly standing up and spinning around so fast he almost fell over. "If they have telepathic powers-"

"Now just hold on a damn minute!" Crowley said, holding out his arms. "There's no reason to send everyone into a panic over this. We need the crew to tell us what happened, then we'll know better how to find them."

"Whoa, wait," Dean said just as Charlie let out a little noise of distress. She'd spent the most time with their extra passengers, and she'd developed an even stronger bond with one of the females because of it. "Find them? They're missing?"

"I told you they didn't know!" Chuck said, waving his arms around. It was obvious it wasn't the first or even tenth time he'd said it.

"All right, fine," Crowley said as he rolled his eyes, then he motioned to the guards. "Get the handcuffs off them. They didn't help the aliens escape. They didn't even know the things were missing."

"Where were they last seen?" Dean asked just as Charlie stood up and asked, "What did you do to them?" and Kevin let out a loud "Hey!" as he hurried to the window, arms still cuffed behind his back.

"What?" Crowley asked, more annoyed than curious.

"What's that?" Kevin asked, using his left shoulder to point across the city.

Everybody moved over to the window and watched as a blue beam of light circled around a building, then spiraled off toward the west end of the city.

"Was that them?" Kevin asked. "Is that how they move now? Are they fucking beams of light?!"

"I think you all need to see something," Walker said, voice weary in a way that said he'd been up too many hours without a good night's rest.

*

"What the fuck is it?" Benny asked.

They all gathered around the examination table, the bare bulbs overhead bathing the figure on the table with enough light that everyone could see it, even if they couldn't understand what it was.

Ruby stepped up to the opposite side of the table, her laptop held tightly in her arms and in stark contrast to the white lab coat she was wearing. "Almost an hour ago this was my lab tech."

It almost looked like a skeleton, but the eyes were still intact, and the skin hadn't so much been stripped away as it seemed to have shrunken down, clinging to the bones. It was worse than a victim of starvation, which was saying something.

"A human?" Kevin asked.

Ruby gave him a glare that would've killed him if looks could kill. "Yes. He was human. Perfectly healthy and very competent."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Watch this," Ruby said as she opened her laptop and started a video.

They could see the male alien standing in a lab beside a table. His eyes were open and he was very close to a man in a lab coat. The alien reached up and cupped the man's face, then leaned in and kissed him. The man didn't flinch or pull away. In fact, he relaxed, letting the alien wrap its arms around him and kiss him deeply.

The alien pulled back just a bit, and the man in lab coat opened his mouth on a silent scream, blue light pouring out of his mouth and into the alien's mouth.

Dean's stomach clenched as he watched the alien suck every bit of blue light from the man, in the meantime the man shriveled, his body withering until, with sudden clarity, Dean realized the body on the table in front of them was the man in the lab coat on the video. The alien had sucked everything out of the man.

"And you lost him?!" Dean said when the video stopped, voice raised and maybe a little too loud in the room.

Ruby turned her glare on Crowley. "I didn't, but _he_ did."

Crowley blushed. He actually blushed, and Dean did a double take. He didn't think the man even had the capacity to blush.

"I came in," Walker drawled, "just as the alien let go of Crowley. It didn't suck him dry like it did with the lab tech, and we don't know if it's because the alien had its fill with the lab tech or if Crowley tasted sour."

"Hey!" Crowley said, frowning at the man.

"Do you have any other explanation?" Walker asked, one eyebrow arching upward.

Crowley sighed. "He was done. He was full."

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked, suddenly very interested.

"I just knew," Crowley said, frowning as he tried to figure it out in his own head.

Dean knew the feeling because he'd been doing it for over a month. He knew when Cas was too cold or too warm. He knew when Jo was lonely or overwhelmed by Benny's whistling. He even knew when Jess was amused by the jokes Kevin was telling him on a daily basis.

Cas? Jo and Jess?

"His name is Cas," Dean blurted. When everyone turned to look at him, he nodded. "Yeah, his name is Castiel, but he goes by Cas."

"Jess," Kevin said, a fondness in his tone of voice.

"Jo," Charlie said, smiling.

Walker, Ruby, and Chuck all seemed completely confused by the new information, but everyone else in the room was too busy realizing they already knew the names of the aliens.

"Do you know why they were floating around in space?" Ruby asked.

"That was their ship," Charlie said, then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, as if she couldn't figure out why the words came out.

"They were stranded," Benny said.

Sam nodded. "They'd been drifting around for centuries like that."

"The ship broke down," Dean said, looking at the body on the table. "Everyone else on board died as the ship's energy dwindled, unable to support the thousands of lives on board, and if we wouldn't have saved the three of them, they would've been dead within the next decade."

"None of you thought to share this with us before?" Ruby asked, and Dr. Walker seemed to be just as annoyed as she was.

"I didn't really think about it," Dean said, shrugging.

Sam let out a huff of laughter. "It's like it was in the back of my mind the whole time, but even when you asked about them, I didn't think to say any of that. It's just a bunch of unimportant facts stuck in my head."

"Do you know what they're doing here?" Chuck asked. "Do you know what they want or where they're going?"

Dean shrugged. "He needs to-"

Everyone scrambled back as the body on the table came to life, sitting up and letting out a horrific screeching sound. Charlie covered her ears and shoved herself into the corner of the room while Benny grabbed the nearest stainless steel lamp and started swinging at the creature.

The guards at the door pulled out their weapons, but everyone in the room was just trying to get out of the way of the thing, and they couldn't get a clean shot as it screamed and thrashed about.

Just as it opened its mouth and got a hold of Kevin, pulling him close, Benny hit it in the head with the lamp. The thing fell to the floor and screamed even louder, then it suddenly exploded into a fine dust that rained down over all of them.

Everyone stood still for a moment, waiting to see if anything else was going to happen, and when it seemed all was well, Dr. Walker pulled out his cell phone and headed out of the room, Crowley trailing behind him and pulling out his own cell phone. The guards followed while Ruby seemed interested in gathering some of the dust from her lab tech. She filled a small vial before walking over to her microscope.

Chuck grinned at the crew. "You guys can find them. I bet you any amount of money."

"How do you know?" Dean asked, frowning.

"You're connected," Chuck said. "All of you are connected to them. A telepathy or mental transference. It can happen."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean asked, pulling a face.

"I've had a theory for years now, and I've never been able to prove it," Chuck said, smiling. "Now I have proof. It's right on the video. Living proof that the vampires of legend were real, but they weren't from Earth."

Kevin let out a bark of laughter. "Vampires? Are you serious?!"

"Oh, I'm very serious," Chuck said. "I believe they've been here before. Visited us. They take our life energy or our life force, and all the stories we read about and everything they've turned into movies for years now has been because of these aliens."

"That sounds...," Kevin said, trailing off and shaking his head.

"Ridiculous?" Chuck asked, then nodded. "I know. But think about it. They feed off the energy in a human. What's left behind appears dead, and when it reanimates, we also get what's portrayed as zombies. I believe these creatures are responsible for a huge percentage of the awesome movies out there!"

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. "What's going to happen?"

"What are you doing standing around, you twits!?" Crowley yelled as he stomped down the hallway. "It's completely fucked out there! People are being attacked all over the city, and as of the last twenty minutes, the victims have started to come back to life like the lab tech, and we've got a fucking zombie apocalypse on our hands!"

The crew didn't know what to say, and Crowley was getting more and more agitated as he stood in the doorway.

"So where are they?" Crowley asked, face turning red.

Dean felt it. He knew without a doubt where Cas and the girls were, and as Dean looked to each of his crew mates, he saw recognition in their eyes. They knew too.

"I don't know, sir," Dean said.

"Fuck!" Crowley yelled, then stomped out of the room, yelling obscenities as he went.

"What do we do?" Jody asked.

Ruby frowned. "About what?"

"They're going to try to kill them," Sam said. "We have to get to them first."

"I can't hear this," Ruby said, covering her ears as she walked out of the exam room. "If you guys need anything, just take it."

Jody gestured toward Ruby. "What's up with her?"

Benny chuckled. "She spent time with them. She knows where they are but she doesn't wanna get in trouble and lose her job."

_dean_  
_deeean_  
_come with me_

Charlie headed for the door. "She's calling me. They wants us to come."

Dean shared a look with Sam, and when his brother shrugged, Dean took off after Charlie. They were going to find them. They had to.

On the way out of the building, they secured as many weapons as they could find, but it wasn't much. The building was mostly abandoned, and three handguns, four switchblades, and a sword off the wall of Crowley's office was it. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

They stepped out the front door of the building and all stared up at the sky. It was beautiful. Blue lights swirling and weaving, all flowing up toward the sky. The sun had set, and it just made the lights even prettier. For a moment, Dean was lost in the beauty of it all.

_dean_  
_come_  
_come with me_

This time Dean felt that it wasn't just his name, but rather all of them. Cas, Jess, and Jo were calling all of them. They needed the crew.

"Over there," Jody said, pointing toward a truck in the parking lot. It was only a two-door, but the bed of the truck was big enough for all of them.

"I'm driving," both Benny and Dean said at the same time.

Dean took off running, smiling when he heard Benny growl and take off after him. Dean wasn't worried. He was much better at hot wiring vehicles than Benny.

*

Driving through the city was both terrifying and exhilarating. The infection or whatever it was had spread, and zombie-like shells of what used to be humans were wandering the streets, sucking the life out of humans and turning them into something that would awaken an hour later to do the same thing to another human.

Sam, Benny, Jody, Ash, and Kevin were in the back of the truck, beating off anyone that got too close while Kevin stayed in the cab of the truck with a handgun, having been picked for the job because he was the best shot of all of them, especially in a moving vehicle.

Dean was driving, and it was a rough ride as they bounced over bodies and debris from the burning buildings crashing down around them.

"It's souls, you know," Kevin said, ducking so he could see all the blue lights streaming up into the sky. "They're collecting souls."

"Are you going to try and stop them?" Dean asked, already sure of his own answer to that question.

Kevin was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. "No."

Dean turned down a street, then came to a screeching halt when he saw a large mob of zombies headed their way. "Hang on!" he yelled out the window behind him, then threw the truck into reverse and squealed back around the corner before taking off down another street. It would take them longer to get to Cas, but at least they wouldn't have to deal with the zombie mob.

The closer they got to where Cas, Jess, and Jo were, the more bodies they drove over and the more Dean had to avoid zombies. He drove to the steps of the cathedral, the bodies piled so high it felt as though they'd driven up a mountain.

"Let's go!" Dean said, getting out of the truck and climbing over the bodies leading up to the doors of the cathedral.

_dean_

It was louder. Vibrating through his head and body. Even if he wanted to turn away, which he didn't, it would've been impossible to ignore. It was a physical pull, and Dean didn't want to fight it.

Dean turned just as a dozen or so zombies crawled over the pile of bodies on the steps. There were too many for them to fight off, but all of them had their weapons ready.

It turned out they didn't need them. Electricity sliced though the air and bright blue light, then suddenly Jess and Jo were standing to either side of the doors to the cathedral.

"Go inside," the girls said, then turned their attention to the zombies, and with only a slight change in their expressions, light shot out of their chests and hit the zombies, obliterating them.

Dean ran for the doors, and the rest of his crew followed. Once inside the cathedral, everything was quiet. There were no bodies. No zombies. No mayhem like outside. Confident Jess and Jo would protect them, the crew ventured further inside.

Blue light filled the giant room, the high ceilings only accentuating the beauty of all the lights swirling and swishing through the air.

_dean_

All of them knew Cas was at the center of those blue lights, and as they approached him, he glowed with the light, holding his arms out and calling to them.

"You came for me," Cas said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Jo and Jess came up behind them and took them by the hand until all of them stood in the middle of the room.

"We need you," Cas said, pulling Sam and Dean closer to him. "We need all of you."

"I know," Sam said just as Dean and Benny said, "You can have us."

The blue light intensified, and as Cas, Jess, and Jo pulled the clothes off the crew, Dean could feel the bond getting stronger. It was as if all of them were one, but he could still remember who he was, and he could feel each of the others inside and outside of his body.

Cas pushed him down to the floor, Sam already kissing Cas until they were in a pile, bodies all around them, moving and touching and caressing. Charlie's hair brushed over his back as Benny's beard burned his leg and Ash's moans tickled his left knee.

Someone was inside him, Sam fucking him while Jody sucked his cock and Cas kissed him while Dean pushed his fingers into Jody's pussy, which was already full with Cas' cock.

Kevin was fucking Jess' pussy while Ash fucked her ass, the three of them kissing and licking, sloppy with spit and hands everywhere.

Jo was eating Charlie out with enthusiasm while Benny fucked Jo's ass, Jess reaching up to twist Charlie's nipples and making Charlie squeal with delight.

They were separate beings, but Dean could feel it all. They were inside each other's heads and a bond had already been formed too strong for anyone to break it.

Suddenly Dean knew everything. He knew where the vampires had come from eons ago. Their home planet dying out and their top scientists betting on a last chance, sending out twenty thousand of their brightest and best on a ship that could sustain them for long enough they were sure they'd find a place to start over again.

But it hadn't worked out. Not many planets could support their life, and any that did already had inhabitants. Centuries ago when they'd visited Earth, it had been obvious the humans had potential, and so they continued their search.

By the time they realized it was too late, that they'd run out of time, they set the ship on a course for Earth again, hoping they'd make it, and locked themselves into their pods.

Earth was perfect, but it was nearly full of humans. Humans who were destroying each other, and when the crew took them aboard, Cas, Jo, and Jess knew what they had to do.

"Come with us," Cas said, breaking away from Sam's lips long enough to say the words, then pull Dean closer and kiss him.

Positions had changed, and Dean didn't even care. They were all fucking and kissing, licking and squeezing, and it was the best thing Dean had ever felt.

"Yes," they said collectively.

"We can start over," Jess said.

With all those souls they'd collected, Dean knew they'd have enough to start a new civilization. They could fix the ship, find a new planet, and start over. As he let his mind wander, picturing it, Cas shook his head.

"No, they're just fuel," Cas said.

Dean blinked at Cas for a moment, his head spinning as Cas, Jo, and Jess passed more information to the group through their telepathic bond. Earth was dying too, and the only planet close enough that fit the criteria was still too far away to make it on any of the resources on Earth.

Unless they used the souls.

"Fuck," Dean breathed. Or at least he thought he did. Maybe it was all of them. Or maybe he only thought it.

"Come with us," Cas, Jo, and Jess said.

Dean closed his eyes and thought about all those people, the world he'd known his entire life. The beautiful Earth he'd seen from space.

"Yes," they said collectively.

The ground shook and the building around them started to crumble as souls from all over the planet streamed into the center of the room and pushed open the roof.

The crew held on tight, letting Cas, Jess, and Jo pull them up through the light and back onto the ship, the rest of the souls from Earth feeding directly into the net that had deployed a month ago.

The ship powered up, the life support coming back online, and the engines firing. As the ship took off, the last of the souls slipping off into space, Dean held on tightly to his brother and Cas, watching through the front window as they flew toward their new home, his crew members along with Jess and Jo close by and staring wide-eyed and with excitement running through their veins.

They were starting over.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for [SPNColdestHits'](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) October Challenge. We needed to use a title from a horror movie and somewhere in the fic there needed to be a big twist.
> 
> The twist at the end of my fic wasn't in the movie, but it's what I'd like to think happened after the credits rolled :)


End file.
